


【横雏】我觊觎你的裙下大屌

by youkoyokoyama



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkoyokoyama/pseuds/youkoyokoyama
Summary: 跳完女装nee后 老夫老妻后台那些不可描述的事儿
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【横雏】我觊觎你的裙下大屌

staff：“横山桑，村上桑，这间换衣服。”staff把两个人领到换演出服的地方。  
村上信五与staff点头道谢，转身关门，只停咚的一声，自己被横山裕猝不及防的壁咚在了门上。横山裕不给他任何思考的机会，双唇已经覆了上来，身后随之响起了“咔哒”锁门的声音。舌头很快侵入，唇舌火热的纠缠在一起，村上信五不自觉的发出低吟。  
激烈的热吻之后，两人呼吸紊乱，横山裕还在村上信五脖颈间游走：“你今天太香了。”  
村上信五推开横山裕，有些不耐烦：“够了够了，发情也分一下场合啊。”横山裕却不让，再次把村上信五压在门上，身下的硬物毫不客气的顶在村上信五的大腿上。  
“村子姐姐今天太美了，我忍不住啊”横山裕手伸进对方的裙子里肆意游走，两颗小乳头被玩弄于手掌之中。  
快感一阵阵的传进大脑，敏感的乳头已经立起来了，村上信五低吟着说：“横子姐姐今天也这样美丽，都差点把我迷倒了。”既来之则安之，反正离下一场还有好长一段时间，速战速决应该没有问题。  
听了tamori桑的意见由内而外的变成了女性，这是两个人久违的同时穿上女装，还是这么粉粉哒的颜色。其实早在台上表演的时候，村上信五就注意到了横山裕那如狼似虎的眼神了，知道这一战肯定不可避免，最近年关工作忙的不可开交，光是自己的主持工作就一堆，两个人已经好久没有亲热过了，刚刚被横山裕这么撩拨，自己也早就忍不住了，做就做吧这样的想法由心而生。  
村上信五想通之后也不再反抗，主动的双手环抱上去，主动请问对方的身体。  
穿着女装被艹，想想就刺激，加上横山裕熟练的前戏，身下不由的起了反应，阴茎已经硬的出水，内裤已经被弄湿，横山裕想伸进去握住村上信五的阴茎，奈何大腿上穿着丝袜，横山裕看着麻烦，于是乎很粗暴的两手一拉，只听呲啦一声，丝袜从裤裆处被撕破。  
村上信五吐槽：“你能不能不要这么暴力！我感觉自己是AV女优啊。”  
横山裕：“我早就想这么干了，早就想干你这个AV女优了！”  
横山裕拿出村上信五的阴茎撸动，这个动作在前列腺液的润滑下，发出噗嗤噗嗤的非常淫荡的声音，整个房间里瞬间充满了色情的味道。  
横山裕说：“别光自己爽，也摸摸我的。”  
村上信五没有想横山裕那样暴力，耐心的脱掉对方的丝袜和内裤，握住那个粗大的阴茎。  
说好的速战速决，但是两个人在前戏上还是磨蹭了有10分钟的样子，后穴的开拓是必不可少的，不然一会儿村上信五就不用上台了，两个人以前没少在这种地方干坏事，所以横山裕很有经验的从旁边拿出一瓶护手霜当润滑液来用，涂在手上，伸进村上信五后穴开拓，村上信五撩着自己的长裙，为张开大腿，被长裙挡住的原因，村上信五看不到横山裕的动作，所以那个感觉更加清晰的传入了大脑，三根手指在里面同时进出，在他的前列腺的位置疯狂按压，爽的自己无法思考，只有嘴里忍不住的呻吟，这个姿势太羞耻了。  
横山裕穿着高跟鞋蹲在地上特吃力，干脆直接把鞋给脱了，脱掉的一瞬间终于有了脚踏实地的感觉，舒服了很多。  
相反村上信五似乎很适应高跟鞋的样子，一点都没有抱怨过什么，不过高跟鞋的高度恰到好处的方便了两个人，横山裕的阴茎要凑到后穴处的时候，村上信五没有再踮起脚来凑，省了很多力气。  
粗大的阴茎进入后穴瞬间满足感充满整个大脑，两个人同时发出舒服的叹息声。村上信五的一只手被横山裕架在一边，疯狂的律动，这样的姿势，这样的着装，是AV，不对，是百合片无疑了，村上信五也不知道自己为什么还有闲情去想这种东西。  
“啊……啊哈……好大……唔……”村上信五舒服的呻吟，横山裕听的阴茎更加硬挺。  
干脆把村上信五推倒在桌上，从背后进入，长长的裙子被先开到背上，村上信五穿着丝袜的大腿跟外的性感，横山裕忍不住的打了几下屁股，村上信五发出更加色情的呻吟。  
长长裙子对于攻方来说，说实话很碍事，如果想要看阴茎在后穴进出的样子必须要自己掀着裙子，于是横山裕干脆就脱了，假发也跟着扔掉了，一下子自己又从横子变成了横山裕。  
“啊哈……用力……好爽……”  
横山裕：“你今天怎么这么浪？”  
村上信五笑着说：“配合……啊……配合你拍黄片啊……啊哈……唔……”  
偶尔的恶趣味提升了做爱的情调，横山裕干脆也配合的说：“hina的后穴咬的我死死的。”  
村上信五：“哥哥才是，这么大，艹的我感觉要死掉了啊……啊哈……”  
两个人你一言我一语，老夫老妻毫不羞涩的一边做爱一边玩起了情景表演。  
村上信五：“哥哥，深一点，我想射了……啊……”  
横山裕：“来，哥哥跟你一起射！”  
临射前快速的律动让村上信五放生大叫，还好这种地方的隔音还可以，不然外面来来回回走动的人都要听到了。  
高潮过后，换衣间里弥漫着精液的味道，还好这里有通风系统，打开吹一回儿就没了味道。  
做爱过后，村上信五身体发软，任由横山裕为他脱衣服，换上下一场的衣服。服务的相当周到。  
善后工作完毕，两个人满面春风的走了出来去跟团内其他三人汇合去了。


End file.
